Link
For the data transferal feature in the Generation VI games, see Pokémon Link. A link (Japanese: リンク link) refers to the emotional bond between a Warrior and a Pokémon, featured in Pokémon Conquest. Affecting the strength of a Pokémon, and being measured in percentages with an upper limit of 100%, it is an analogue to the main series concept of levels. The strength of a link, i.e. its percentage value, can be increased by fighting battles or visiting kingdom locations. Perfect Link Depending on how well-matched a pair of Warrior and Pokémon is, the maximum value of the link between the two varies. A Perfect Link (Japanese: ベストリンク Best Link) is a maximum link value of 100%. Each Warrior has specific Pokémon (sometimes more than one, generally in the same evolutionary family) with which they share a Perfect Link. When a Pokémon is paired with a Warlord with whom it shares a Perfect Link, it will have several sprites showing different emotions, as opposed to a single, universal sprite. Forming links successfully linking with ]] A Warrior can form new links with wild Pokémon. A gold symbol above the wild Pokémon signifies a maximum link percentage of 90% or higher, while a silver symbol signifies a maximum link percentage from 70% to below 90%, and a bronze symbol signifies a maximum link percentage from 50% to below 70%. A wild Pokémon with no symbol indicates a maximum link percentage below 50%, while an x symbol indicates the Warrior cannot link with that Pokémon. The number of Pokémon with which a Warrior can share links at any time is dictated by his or her stat. Regardless of the number of Pokémon with which a Warrior has linked, only one can be used per battle. Move rank The move rank of a Pokémon's single move will strengthen as the link increases, signified by +1 (20% link), +2 (40% link), +3 (60% link), +4 (80% link), or +S (100% link), being added to the move's name. Once reaching move rank +S, some moves take on completely new effects; e.g. or . Evolution and transformation Because levels, experience, and friendship do not exist in Pokémon Conquest, evolution of Pokémon that depend on these is determined—directly in some cases and indirectly in others—by the link they share with their Warrior. Pokémon that normally evolve via high friendship in the main series games, such as , instead evolve after reaching a certain link percentage, usually between 60 and 70 percent. Pokémon that normally evolve at a set level instead evolve when a certain stat reaches a specific value. For example, evolves when its HP has reached a value of 138, which is partially determined by the link with its Warrior. A Warlord transforming to another rank is also determined by the link they share with their Perfect Link Pokémon, with the only exceptions being the Hero/Heroine's transformation to Rank II, which happens automatically in . In some cases, the transformation can only happen in a specific story, such as Masamune only being able to transform in his own episode, , with a 60% link with either or . Category:Game mechanics Category:Pokémon Conquest